


Hog Answers - 8

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: "Any crafts you're proud of making?"





	Hog Answers - 8

_"Any crafts you're proud of making?"_

There was this Junker child. Probably a teenager, but in the apocalypse, it’s very easy to very small. No food, or the wrong kind of food. Their name was Cherry, and they lived in this old junkyard that we did some work for. Slept in a van at the top of a rocky pile of old cars.

They had hardly any clothes. But, from trading, they had a nice pile of fabric, so I made them a nice set of study work gear - overalls, shirts, and a jacket. Not the best, but far better than they had.

I forgot what we traded for the labour, something shiny Jamison wanted, I think, but the pride, the real thanks, was Cherry telling me that they weren’t cold at night anymore. I’d made a difference. And it hadn’t been by punching someone.


End file.
